my kind of twilight
by vampiregirl777
Summary: luciana and her 12 brothers and sisters move to forks . only to descover to make friends with the cullens. but luciana has a strang attrachion to edward. will they remain friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1

The family

Mom - Bianca 38

Dad - Pauley

The girls:

The triplets

Luciana-16

Gianna-16

Mackenzie -16

The twins

Elizabeth-14

Katerina-14

Dakota -1

The boys:

Pauley JR -19

Toney-17

Christopher-18

Joseph-6

The twins

Felecia-4

Gino-4

**Lpov**

There was nothing more that I wanted to do right now than go to sleep , but do to the fact that I am one of 12 children and someone is always up, if it is not crying it is one of the younger children saying they had a nightmare and insisting that they have to sleep next to me. It also didn't help that I was starting a new school tomorrow and had no idea what to expect. But I knew my two twin sisters would always have my back.

( next morning) ( first day of school)

When I woke up this morning I turned over and looked at the clock. Uhh it was 5:30 , I couldn't fall asleep so I figured I would get a early start on my day . I got up and took a shower, after I showered I went into my walk-in closet and picked out my outfit for the first day of forks high school. It took my a wile but I finally decided on pre ripped denim min skirt and with one of my favorite purple v neck tops. When I was finally done I looked at the clock and was relived 2 see that I still had time to straighten my hair. Me and all of my sisters have crazy curly hair . I think we got that from our mom . When I walked down stairs I realized that the rest of my siblings have already left except Felecia, Gino, Joseph, Dakota, Katerina, and Elizabeth . After I said good by to everybody I went to my black hummer and drove to school. As I pulled into the parking lot of forks high school my heart started to race. After I finally found a parking spot I spotted my to twin sisters and instantly relaxed . When I got out of my car a shiny silver Volvo pulled up next to me. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any of the characters I only own the characters that I made up for this story****!**

**Lpov**

When I looked over to see who was coming out of the Volvo, I was taken back . Five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen stepped out . The first one had long blond hair, the second one had short brown hair and had a pixy like face. The next one that stepped out was a man. He had blond hair and looked somewhat like he was in pain. The next one was a man to he was extremely tall, muscular and had very short black hair. The next person I saw was tall and had messy reddish brown hair. Even thought they all looked different, they all had one thing in common, they all had gold eyes. I didn't want to stare so I quickly caught up to my two sisters, Gianna and Mackenzie.

" Hay did you see those five kids come out of that Volvo."

"Yea did you see the blond one he was diffidently the hottest ."

" Please Gianna the tall muscular one with the black hair was so much hotter."

"Ok Gianna, Mackenzie both of you are crazy the tall one with the reddish brown hair was diffidently the hottest, hey what's your first class."

I asked Gianna and Mackenzie.

We all had most of our classes together so we all headed off to our english class. We where all really nervous about the class. But everyone was probably nervous because it was the first day of school. We couldn't find the class room so we winded up being five minuets late to our class so when we walked in everyone's heads turned.

"Hi sorry we are late" we all said simultaneously

"Its okay girls I know you are new but I don't let this happen again"

"Yes ser…. Uhh where are we supostas sit" "Luciana your lab partner is Edward, Gianna your partner is Jasper, and Mackenzie your partner is Emmett."

" Umm thank you sir but where do they sit."

" Edward sits in the back right corner, Emmett sits in the middle row, and Jasper sits in the front left corner."

"Thank you"

When I looked and realized who I was sitting next to it felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. Once I got settled in my seat the teacher started to hand out a sheet.

"Now students this is a questioner I want you to fill out and once you are finished with it I want you to switch with your partner to get to know each other better"

The sheet looked pretty simple.

Your name - Luciana

Nationality- Italian

Favorite color-Purple

How many siblings do you have - 12 ( counting me)

Where you where born- Italy

Favorite pastime- Going upstate and riding my ATV

Favorite sport(s)- volleyball, softball, baseball, football

Describe yourself:

I was born in Italy and moved to the U.S when I was 7. I am one of 12 brothers and sisters. I am the only set of triplets in my family. I love kids and one day want to become a pastry chef.

Once I was finished with the sheet I turned to see if Edward had finished I looked out of the corner of my eye and he was staring at me.

"Hey are you done with your sheet"

"Yes, are you done"

"Yea here"

"Thanks"

When I was reading his sheet I was surprised with all the things that we had in common. One thing was that we both liked ATVs, we both played football and we both had a lot of siblings. When I looked over at him to see if he was done I heard him chuckling.

" Hey what's so funny"

"What ? .. O nothing , hey I didn't know you liked to play football"

"Yea well I have three older brothers and two younger brothers"

Just as I finished my sentence the bell rang we both said by and I met my sisters at the door. The three of us talked for a few seconds but then we had to get to class. Even though I was trying to concentrate in where I was going all I kept on thinking about was him and hoping I have more classes with him.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer I do not own twilight only the characters I created for this story*****

As the day went on I descovered that I had many classes with edward and learned a lot about him. I also met his sister Alice, she was really nice and we quickly became friends. As I walked to one of my classes that I didn't have with my sisters I was greated by alice at the door.

"Hey Alice I didn't know we had this class together"

"Yea me either."

" Hey you know what would be really fun to do this weekend"

" No what"

" We should diffidently have a party"

"OMG tat is such a good idea, where do u want to have it?"

" We could have it at my house and you could stay over if they want"

" Yea we should, who should we invite?"

" Invite anyone you know and we could just spread the word"

"Okay"

I couldn't wait for this weekend and was really excited to tell my sisters.

(next day)

As I walked into my first period class I was supprises to see that Alice wasn't in school today. As I setteled into my seat I turned and decided to find out where Alice was.

" Hey Edward do you know where Alice is?"

"Umm yea she said she had to do a lot of shopping for something this weekend so she skipped school today."

"Thanks I guess Alice didn't tell you about the party?"

" No what party"

"Well this weekend Alice and I where throwing a party at my house I ws assuming that she would invite you guys but I guess not, but your invited anyway and so are the rest of your brothers and sisters"

" thanks"

The morning went by quickly and I was supprised to see Alice show up for school in the middle of the day. I ran up to her and was supprised to see her walking with Edward and there other brother Emmett.

"Hey Alice I thought you skipped today to go shopping"

Yea I did but I finished early"

"Okay, well that's good I was going to ask you yesterday but I forgot"

" Are you doing anything after school to day cause im going to a tattoo place after school and I didn't want to go by myself cause my mom or dad wont go and I wanted to know if you wanted to go"

" Why are you getting a tattoo"

" I don't know I just have wanted another one for a wile now, so you think you can go"

" I don't know Luciana I am really scared of those places…. Sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

Just as I was about to walk away I heard Emmett's voice

"Hey Luciana if you want Edward and I will go"

I turned around stunned

" Really? Thanks so much, umm im going right after school if you want to guys can ride in my car, I have a Hummer so it is pretty big, is that okay?"

" Yea that is fine with my as long as it is okay with Edward?"

" Yea it is fine with me"

" Okay than I will see you guys at the end of the day today"

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and I was really excited to go get a tattoo and be with Edward at the same time. By the end of the day I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling. As I walked out of school and started walking to my car I sore two people leaning by the passenger door of my car. I soon realized that it was Emmett and Edward.

" Hey thanks again for coming"

" Your welcome nice car by the way"

" Thanks it was a present I got for my Sweet 16, all my other sisters wanted theses tiny little cars and I was the only one that wanted a big car."

As we pulled up to the tattoo parlor my heart started to pound.

"So what type of tattoo do you want, and where are you going to put it " Emmett asked me

" I don't know I already have a tattoo on my hip so I cant get it there"

Right after I said that I looked up at Edward and Emmett and they bloth had there eyebrows raised and smiles on there faces.

" Hey what's so funny"

" O nothing we just didn't know you already have a tattoo"

"Well yea but I don't have any tattoos I will regret they all have a meaning , the one on my hip that has roses and says beautiful life in Italian and I think I want my new one to be a gothic cross with the Italian flag in the background on my lower back"

" That sounds cool"

After I told the tattoo artist what I wanted Emmett got a call and had to go to football game that he had forgotten about.

" Hey Edward, Luciana I have to go to my football game it turns out I am playng in this game, I don't know how I'm going to get there in 5 minuets thought it is like a 15 minuet walk from here"

" Here Emmett take my car keys after I am done here I can always walk to the school to get my car"

" Thank you so much Luciana, umm Edward are you coming with me?"

" Umm I think I will stay here you can go we will meet you there"

" Alright then by"

Right after Emmett left I got settled into the thing they had me laying down on so they could start my tattoo. As so as I was ready Edward sat right in front of me so I could see him.

" Hey Edward don't laugh at me but I am kind of sacred cause I don't know if my back will hurt"

"Just don't think about it if you want you could hold my hand"

I immediately took him up on his offer and grabbed his hand. After about a hour and a half the tattoo was finally done. When I got up and looked in the mirror and I saw it I absolutely loved it.

" Hey Edward do you like it"

"Yea it looks really good on you"

"Thanks" I said turning my head away before he saw me blush

"Do you still want to go to Emmett's football game"

" Yea, I guess we have to walk"

" We better get going then"

When we walked outside I didn't realize how dark it was and it was absolutely freezing, and it didn't help that I was wearing a pare of thin role-up sweat pants from pink and a thin t-shirt.

"Hey are you okay your shivering"

"Yea I'm just a little cold I forgot my coat in my car"

"Here take my sweat shirt"

"Are you shore"

"Yea I have a long sleeved shirt on"

"Thanks so much"

I guess he could tell I was still a little cold so he put his arm around me.

"Are you better now"

" Yea I'm a lot better now"

"Hey Luciana I have a question for you"


	4. Chapter 4

*****Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any of the twilight characters I only own the characters I created for this story******

**lpov**

"Yes Edward"'

"Umm well today after the football game Emmett and the rest of my siblings are going to this party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

" Yea I would love to go with you, it this like a date or something"

" Yea I guess you could call it that"

Thank god it was dark out because if it wasn't he would be able to see how red I was from blushing.

When we finally got to the football game I was greeted by my older brother Pauley.

"Hey where have you been I have been waiting for you for a half an hour, and who is this your with"

"Pauley relax Alice couldn't come with me today so Edward and his brother Emmett came with me today. So when we got there Emmett had to go to his football game so I gave him my car keys and we walked here and after the game we are going to a party."

" who are you going to this party with"

"I'm going with Alice and the rest of his siblings, can you tell mom when you get home"

"Alright just be careful ok"

"ok"

" And you Edward, take good care of my sisters"

" don't worry I will"

As we walked away I turned to Edward

"hey don't let my brother scare you he is just really protective of my sisters and I and do you mind if I invite my two sisters to come with us tonight"

" Yea that would be nice if your sisters came, and don't worry about your brother if I had a sister like you I would be protective of them to"

I soon found my sisters and told them about the party.

"Hey Mackenzie , Gianna tonight after the football game we are all going to a party and you two are coming"

"okay hey Edward do you mind if we steal Luciana for a second"

"No I don't mind, I'm going to go say hi to Emmett if you want to find me I will be with the football team"

"okay I'll meet you there"

" Hey what was that for"

"we where just wondering why you where wearing Edwards coat"

"ok so when we where walking here I got really cold so he gave me his coat and then he put his arm around me and I forgot to tell you the best part he asked me to come to the party with him and I was like so is this like a date and he was like yea so yea that is what happened"

"OMG" they both said simultaneously

As we made our way out of the bathroom Gianna and Mackenzie walked over to some of there friends and I made my way over to Edward and the football team.

"Hey Edward, hey Emmett"

"Here Edward you can have you coat back"

" Don't worry about it you will get cold" he said as he grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap

"Ouch Edward be careful the tattoo still hearts"

As soon as I said that I regretted it. Everyone on the football team turned there heads and looked at me and started asking to see my tattoo

"come on Luciana let us see it, its not fair that I have to leave early and I want to see your other one"

"okay , okay there I will show you, here Edward take your coat and do me a favor and un cover it for me cause I can't reach it"

"okay"

When we showed everyone my tattoos they all thought they where really cool

"Hey Emmett can I have the keys to me car back"

"Naa I think I'm going to keep them for a wile"

"come on Emmett give them back"

" your going to have to get them from me first"

Next thing I knew Emmett and Edward where playing monkey in the middle with my keys

"fine then I'm just going to have to call Pauley, Christopher and Toney" I said sarcastically

" please I'm not scared of them"

"Emmett you should be you have no idea have protective they are of her I would give here back her keys if I where you"

"fine"

"Hey Emmett I think the game is starting again"

"O hey thanks, see you guys latter then"

After Emmett left Edward found a place on the bleachers. When the football game was over we all headed back to our cars but Edward and Emmett road with me because I promised Edward I would let him drive my car. When we finally got to the party I was really nervous because I didn't know what to expect but I instantly felt better when I felt Edwards strong arm around my shoulder.

"Hey what are parties like around here"

"Well I guess it is like any normal party, dancing, music stuff like that"

"okay I'm just a little nervous"

"don't worry I wont leave your side after all you are my date"

"thanks you're the best"

When we walked into the party I felt instantly at home. I loved to dance and was having a great time. At one point I had Edward, Emmett and Jasper all dancing with me. After a wile I found Gianna and Mackenzie and started dancing with them. After a little wile Edward , Emmett and Jasper found us and surrounded us and started dancing all around us.

"Hey Edward what time is it?"

"its 1:30

"WHAT!"

"yea I didn't realize how late it was"

"yea my parents are going to kill me and it is like a hour and a half drive to my house from here"

"if your parents are okay with it you and your sisters can stay at my house tonight, I'm shore Alice will have something for you guys to where and we have more than enough room"

"really thanks that would be great I'm going to call my parents right now"

"hello"

"hey mom sorry it is so late"

"where have you been"

" I am at the party I'm really sorry I didn't realize how late it is, I also didn't know how far away this house is from out house and it is going to take a wile to get home but Alice offered to let the three of us stay at her house and she said we could we could borrow one of her outfits, is that ok"

" well yea I guess so just be safe okay, I love you night"

"love you night"

"hey edward my mom said it was okay"

"cool we just need to find your sisters and the rest of my family then we could go"

After we found my sister and the rest of his family we drove to his house. Edward drove because I didn't know where I was going and I was way to tired to drive. It was only Edward and I in the car so I was laying down in the back seat.

"hey Luciana"

"yes Edward"

"I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

*******Disclaimer I do not own twilight I only own the characters I made up for this story*( sorry it took so long to update I have had major writers block)**

LPOV

All I could think at the moment was did he just say that he loved me. My eyes started to swell up with tears how could he love me.

" I love you to Edward"

At this point we where already at his house. He turned to look at me and he had that crooked smile that he new I couldn't resist.

"Umm Edward"

"Yes love"

"I think we better get you of the car, I can see Alice and I have a feeling that if we don't get out soon she is going to come over here and drag me out"

"Good idea"

As we walked dup his front steps I could feel his hand on the small if my back. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"hey everyone Luciana is going to stay here tonight"

" Good now me you and Rose can wake up early and set up for the party"

"o yea I forgot about the party, hey the mall doesn't close for another 3 hours, do you guys want to go shopping I have nothing to wear for the party"

"OMG yea rose go get you coat on"

Edward yond next to me, I could tell he didn't want to go to the mall.

"don't worry you don't have to come"

" are you shore you have no idea what Alice and rose are capable of"

"its okay I think I can handle my self"

" alright call me if you need me"

"right when I was about to leave Edward grabbed my arm and whispered into me ear

"I love you"

" love you to"

****sorry it was such a short chapter I have major writers block this chapter was mostly just a filler, I have been really had time to do anything lately I will try to update soon though , and please review with opinions and what I should put in my next chapter****


End file.
